Angel
by Summer Cassie
Summary: CHAPTER 2 :: 28 tahun yang lalu seorang malaikat diturunkan ke bumi oleh Sang Waktu. Orang itu adalah aku :: YunJae :: OOC :: GENDERSWITCH :: DLDR
1. Chapter 1

.

.

**TITLE**

Angel

**CHAPTER**

1

**PAIRING **

YunJae (Yunho x Jaeoong)

**DISCLAIMER **

This story is a work of pure fiction

**WARNING**

OOC :: Typos :: **STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

.

* * *

.

**:: SPOILER ALERT ::**

.

.

28 tahun yang lalu

Seorang malaikat diturunkan ke bumi oleh Sang Waktu

Orang itu adalah aku

.

Ngomong-ngomong, kau pasti heran dengan salam perkenalanku. _Yes,_ aku adalah malaikat yang diturunkan ke bumi.

Oleh Sang Waktu, aku diberi tugas membantu manusia menyelesaikan semua permasalahannya.

.

Aku pertama kali bertugas 28 tahun yang lalu. Jenisku selalu tetap: sebagai wanita berusia 28 tahun. Dari dulu sampai sekarang usia "manusia"-ku tidak akan berubah. Lalu berapa usia asliku?

Tanyakanlah pada Sang Waktu. Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu bila kau bertanya begitu.

.

Aku pertama kali bertugas di Tibet. "Surat tugas" dari Sang Waktu menitahkanku menjelma menjadi istri dari seorang kepala suku. Dengan cara itu aku membantu orang-orang di sekitarku dalam menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Aku juga pernah menjelma menjadi penerima nobel dari Argentina yang menemukan sebuah formula untuk mengurangi penuaan.

Di Amerika Serikat, aku ditugaskan "menjadi" seorang guru konseling di suatu SMP.

Yang paling aku sukai, di Inggris aku menjadi kekasih pemain sepakbola. Aku memiliki acara TV sendiri berupa talk show. Jadi artis istilahnya. Tentu saja sesi curhat juga termasuk di dalamnya. Dan beberapa identitas lain di beberapa negara.

.

Mungkin kau bertanya, bagaimana bisa merubah identitas dalam 28 tahun hidupku sebagai malaikat yang diturunkan di bumi? Jawabnya mudah: aku bisa merubah-rubah fisikku sesuai fisik wanita tempat dimana aku ditugaskan.

Jika aku di Afrika, warna kulitku hitam.

Di Amerika, fisikku berkulit putih, berambut pirang dan bermata hijau, warna mata yang paling kusukai.

Ketika menjadi wanita Indian, kulitku berwarna kemerahan, berambut hitam, dan bermata kecil.

Dijamin, tidak akan ada manusia yang mengenaliku karena "tempat kerja"-ku yang berpindah-pindah dan kondisi fisik yang berubah.

.

Lalu bagaimana dengan sanak famili dari "wanita-wanita" tersebut? Yah, aku bisa bilang, itu bukan urusanku. Contohnya, ketika bertugas di India, aku harus "mati" karena mengikuti adat "sati" yaitu sang istri yang ikut mati karena mengikuti suami yang meninggal dunia. Di beberapa tempat disana masih saja ada tradisi kolot tersebut.

Di Amerika Serikat, takdirku adalah diculik oleh seorang murid yang sakit hati karena beberapa sesi konseling yang aku berikan. Murid tersebut menculik dan "membunuh"-ku. Tentu saja hanya fisik yang mati. Nyatanya, roh-ku mendapat tugas baru di tempat yang baru juga.

Saat ini aku bertugas di Korea Selatan. Aku hanya menjalankan titah dari Sang Waktu. Di negara mana, profesi apa, dan jangka waktu tugasku.

.

Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya aku dilahirkan. Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku mempunyai suatu tugas yang harus aku kerjakan.

Sang Waktu mengatakan bahwa aku dilahirkan dari seberkas cahaya. Cahaya yang ada sejak dahulu. Entah kapan itu.

Di Langit, mereka memanggilku dengan nama _'Angel.'_

Di kemudian hari ketika aku hidup di bumi, aku mengetahui bahwa _'Angel'_ berarti 'malaikat' dalam bahasa manusia.

.

Sang Waktu menciptakan malaikat-malaikat untuk mengatur berbagai hal di dunia. Dan aku, tugasku sebagai malaikat adalah membantu malaikat yang lebih tinggi derajatnya untuk melaksanakan tugas-tugas mereka. Benar sekali, aku adalah malaikat dalam derajat yang paling rendah. Dalam dunia manusia, aku bisa diibaratkan sebagai pesuruh, apapun bidangnya.

Sang Waktu memberiku tubuh manusia. Tubuh wanita tepatnya. Aku diberi-Nya fisik dan anatomi sesuai wanita bumi.

Tubuh manusiaku bisa sakit, kedinginan, kepanasan.

Tubuh ini juga bisa mengalami proses reproduksi, mulai dari menstruasi, proses sebelum reproduksi, sampai proses melahirkan.

Dalam tugasku selama dua puluh delapan tahun ini, aku sudah 14 kali melakukan 'proses kelahiran seorang anak manusia.'

Bercinta? Tentu sudah ratusan kali kulakukan. Bukankah proses melahirkan anak manusia harus dilalui dengan proses _pembuatannya_ terlebih dahulu?

.

Sekilas, aku tampak seperti wanita normal pada umumnya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan.

Aku tidak bisa merasakan. Hatiku tidak bisa merasakan.

Tidak bisa merasakan panas, dingin, atau kenikmatan bercinta seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Hatiku seolah terpisah dari tubuhku.

.

Apa yang dialami oleh tubuhku, tidak dirasakan oleh hatiku.

Memang benar tubuh ini bisa sakit, atau merasakan panas dan dingin.

Tapi itu setelah aku memeriksanya, melihatnya dengan mata manusiaku.

.

Jika kepanasan akibat sengatan matahari, aku melihat kulitku kemerahan dan terbakar.

Jika terkena salju, maka kulitku akan kering dan berkerut.

Semua itu karena aku melihat apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku, bukan merasakan apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku.

.

Jangan tanyakan ketika aku bercinta dengan pasangan-pasanganku.

Aku benci harus berpura-pura terpuaskan.

Karena ini tugas yang harus aku laksanakan, maka aku harus menjalaninya.

.

Mungkin saja tubuh manusiaku merasakan nikmatnya, tapi hatiku tetap hambar.

Semua yang aku lakukan sebagai manusia, telah kupelajari sebelumnya.

Bagaimana aku berbicara, bersikap, tersenyum, tertawa, bersedih, dan masih banyak yang lain.

Aku hanya perlu bereaksi terhadap sikap manusia yang berinteraksi denganku.

.

Jika mereka mengajakku bicara, maka aku akan menanggapinya.

Jika ada yang meninggal, maka aku akan bersedih dan (mungkin) menangis untuk mereka. Tergantung seberapa dekat hubunganku dengan yang bersangkutan.

.

Sang Waktu tentu lebih tahu, kenapa dia tidak memberiku sebuah_ 'rasa.'_

Mungkin karena dia ingin aku melaksanakan tugas tanpa 'merasakan,' tanpa 'terikat' oleh apa pun di dunia manusia yang fana ini.

.

_'Rasa'_ adalah suatu kelemahan manusia terhadap sesuatu, entah itu terhadap uang, jabatan, atau bahkan manusia.

_'Rasa'_ adalah suatu hal yang membangun sekaligus menghancurkan. Ini semua telah kupelajari di dunia manusia.

Ya, tentu saja Sang Waktu-lah yang lebih tahu daripada aku.

.

**~ TBC ~**

_._

* * *

**Author's zone**

_November.16.2013_

Pertama kali bikin FF dengan genre fantasy kayak gini. Deg-degan _*LOL*_ Mohon dukungannya yah :)

**-Nina-**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**TITLE**

Angel

**CHAPTER**

2

**PAIRING **

YunJae (Yunho x Jaeoong)

**DISCLAIMER **

This story is a work of pure fiction

**WARNING**

OOC :: Typos :: **STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

.

* * *

.

Jam 9 aku sudah sampai di kantor. Aku tidak pernah terlambat sedetik pun.

Kantorku terletak di lantai 4 dan 5 sebuah gedung dengan sepuluh tingkat. Benar, kantorku ada di sebuah gedung yang juga ditempati oleh beberapa perusahaan lainnya alias gedung bersama.

Setelah mengabsen, aku segera menuju ruangan kecilku tempat menerima "pasien" alias customer. Ruangan untuk "terapi" berada di lantai 4 sedangkan lantai 5 berguna sebagai tempat meeting dan sebagainya. Di lantai 4 juga ada 4 ruangan terapis lainnya, ruangan milik rekan-rekan seprofesiku. Total kami mempunyai 5 terapis disini.

Ngomong-ngomong, kau pasti heran dengan salam perkenalanku. Yes, aku adalah malaikat yang diturunkan ke bumi. Oleh Sang Waktu, aku diberi tugas membantu manusia menyelesaikan semua permasalahannya.

Aku pertama kali bertugas 28 tahun yang lalu. Jenisku selalu tetap: sebagai wanita berusia 28 tahun. Dari dulu sampai sekarang usia "manusia"-ku tidak akan berubah. Lalu berapa usia asliku?

Tanyakanlah pada Sang Waktu. Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu bila kau bertanya begitu.

Saat ini aku bertugas di Korea Selatan. Peranku sebagai konselor bernama Kim Jaejoong

Sudah tiga tahun aku bertugas disini, di kantor ini. Karena usiaku paling muda di antara keempat rekan kerjaku, aku diberi tugas untuk membantu klien yang berusia 13-30 tahun.

Mungkin kalian bertanya, apakah anak remaja bisa memiliki masalah yang membuatnya berkonsultasi? Tentu saja. Semua orang memiliki masalah.

Bulan lalu, klienku seorang yeoja berumur 15 tahun bernama Kim Ryeowook berusaha melakukan percobaan bunuh diri karena sering di-_bully_ oleh teman-teman sekolahnya. Orangtuanya yang mengantarkan Ryeowook ke kantor kami. Sambil bercucuran airmata, Kim-ahjumma meminta pertolonganku. Si kecil Ryeowook yang manis, yang lengannya penuh bekas sayatan karena frustasi dan kesepian.

_Ah manusia..._ Dalam jangka waktu 28 tahun ini aku masih juga sering terkaget-kaget dengan tingkah mereka.

.

.

Ketika pertama kali bertugas di Bumi, dalam 1-3 tahun pertama, aku hanya mengamati sekian juta manusia dalam bertingkah laku. Benar-benar mengamati, dalam artian aku hanya melihat dan membuat observasi pribadi. Aku mengamati bagaimana mereka berbicara, berinteraksi, berolahraga, bekerja, dan banyak lagi.

Aku juga mempelajari psikologi manusia dan berbagai sendi kehidupan mereka seperti budaya, teknologi, dan peradaban. Dengan kemampuan malaikat kami, semua itu bisa kuserap dalam sekejap. Dalam waktu 3 tahun itu aku _belum_ menampakkan wujud manusiaku kepada mereka.

Perlu kau ketahui, malaikat sepertiku tidak mempunyai jenis kelamin. Di Langit kami _netral._

Tapi jika sedang bertugas, aku selalu kebagian menjadi _"wanita."_ Entahlah, hanya Sang Waktu yang tahu. Dan aku tidak pernah menanyakannya.

Kami malaikat tidak mempunyai hak untuk itu. Semua tugas yang diberikan harus dijalankan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

.

Jam di ruanganku berdentang dan membuatku tersentak. Sudah setengah sepuluh. Sebelum pergi ke board room untuk meeting, aku sempatkan berkaca terlebih dahulu. Berdandan adalah salah satu hal yang kupelajari ketika menjadi wanita.

Cermin memantulkan bayangan seorang yeoja dengan rambut di-_highlight_ pirang. Supaya tidak repot, rambut panjangku ini selalu kugelung ketika bekerja. Alisku melengkung dengan rapi. Ketika tersenyum, tampaklah sederetan gigi putih bersih hasil perawatan mahal. Bibirku berwarna merah merona dari aslinya, sehingga aku hanya cukup menambahkan lip gloss saja, tidak perlu lipstik yang terlalu tebal. Sebuah kacamata menambah kesan sebagai seorang profesional.

_Cantik._ Begitu beberapa rekan kerjaku pernah berkata dengan sedikit iri.

Tentu saja. Karena aku _bisa memilih_ kondisi fisikku, aku tidak mungkin memilih menjadi itik buruk rupa. Memangnya aku bodoh.

Baiklah, kita lupakan saja kecantikanku. Aku sudah terlambat 2 menit ke board room di lantai 5.

Setelah sampai, aku menghempaskan tumpukan berkas yang kubawa ke atas meja. Keempat orang rekan konselor sudah ada disana. Direktur juga sudah datang. Hanya aku yang terlambat. Pertama kali dalam jangka waktu 3 tahun bekerja disini.

"Pagi, Jaejoong-ah."

Aku membungkuk kepada mereka semua. "Mianhae, saya terlambat."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," sambut Direktur yang toleran ini. "Bisa kita mulai?" Semua mengangguk.

.

.

Hampir satu jam berlalu sejak meeting dimulai. Direktur mengatakan bahwa akan ada sedikit perubahan manajemen perusahaan. "Untuk beberapa minggu ini saya akan ada di luar negeri. Karena itu saya membutuhkan seorang supervisor untuk para konselor," ujarnya. Kami berlima hanya bisa ber-_'oh'_ saja.

_'Terserahlah,'_ sahutku dalam hati. _'Asalkan tidak mengganggu kinerjaku sebagai malaikat yang berwujud manusia.'_

"Tidak sampai lima menit lagi pengawas yang baru akan tiba. Baik-baiklah dengannya. Jangan lupa mohon bimbingannya. Beliau masih mudah tapi prestasinya dimana-mana," tambah pak Direktur lagi.

Sambil menunggu tamu yang dimaksud datang, aku membuka-buka buku tentang konseling yang baru saja diberikan oleh Direktur. Sementara rekan-rekanku ada yang minum kopi dan mengobrol. Sebuah ketukan di pintu board room membuat kami menoleh. Sekretaris masuk ruangan sambil menundukkan tubuh. "Pak Direktur, pengawas yang baru sudah datang."

"Persilakan masuk."

Si sekretaris keluar lagi sambil berbicara dengan seseorang di luar ruangan. Aku yang duduk membelakangi meja hanya menunggu sampai pengawas memasuki board room.

"Ah, selamat datang," Pak Direktur mempersilakan pengawas tersebut berdiri di sebelah kursinya yang ada di ujung meja. "Semuanya, perkenalkan ini Jung Yunho-ssi."

"Yunho saja, ahjusshi," ralat si pengawas.

"Ah ya, kalian boleh memanggilnya Yunho-ssi saja."

.

.

Aku melongok menatap pengawas yang berdiri di sebelah Direktur. Entah kenapa, aku langsung tidak suka melihatnya. Dia bertubuh tinggi besar, mempunyai mata musang dengan sedikit luka yang tidak terlalu kentara di pipi kirinya. Dia mendekati kami satu persatu sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

Tubuhku berkeringat dingin. Terasa ada hawa yang menekan. Aku tidak tahu apa ini! Aku benar-benar merasa aneh!

Merasa! Apa ini yang dinamakan merasakan?

Aku sedikit menundukkan kepala, berharap Yunho-ssi akan melewatiku dan tidak usah berkenalan denganku. Ah Jaejoong, itu pasti karena aura angkuh yang tergambar di wajahnya._ 'Tenanglah, tidak apa-apa,'_ aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri.

.

.

Masalahnya, selama 28 tahun hidup di Bumi, aku belum pernah merasakan hawa yang begitu _menekan_ seperti ini. Ini lebih parah daripada hujan badai, angin puting beliung atau bencana apa pun yang pernah dialami umat manusia. Keringat dingin semakin mengalir deras menuruni punggungku.

"Nona Kim?"

Sebuah suara membuatku mendongakkan kepala. Pasti dia membaca _name tag_ yang ada di jasku. "Atau saya panggil _nyonya_ Kim?"

Suara Yunho-ssi yang berat terasa menembus otakku. Sekarang dia berdiri di depanku. Aku mendongak. Ternyata dia lebih tinggi dari perkiraanku semula. Aku hanya setinggi dagunya. Matanya memicing ketika melihatku. Sekarang aku benar-benar bisa melihat bekas luka di pipi kirinya.

Bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas karena ditatap olehnya. "Nona," jawabku otomatis. Hawa yang menekan itu masih terasa. Rasanya aku susah bernapas.

_Merasakan..._

_Merasakan..._

_Merasakan..._

Kenapa sekarang aku bisa _merasakan_ sesuatu?

_Demi Sang Waktu, apa yang terjadi denganku ?_

"Mohon bantuannya, nona Kim. Saya akan menjadi pengawas anda," ujarnya. Matanya tak lepas memandangku.

Wajahku semakin memanas. Untuk menyembunyikan kegugupanku, aku membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Selamat datang, Yunho-ssi..." Ucapanku terputus karena kurasakan tubuhku ambruk dan sekitarku menjadi gelap

.

**~ TBC ~**

_._

* * *

_November.17.2013_

**-Nina-**


End file.
